


Calm Me Down

by theparanoidergosphere



Series: The Eternal Lives of Stefan Salvatore & Caroline Forbes [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Jealousy, Relationship(s), Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4468925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theparanoidergosphere/pseuds/theparanoidergosphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just one of those times Caroline needed to call Stefan to hear she wasn't crazy. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm Me Down

Stefan picked up on the second ring. He was good like that. Fifty years together and the guy still never let a call go to voicemail. Maybe it was because of his psychic abilities, that he still continues to insist don’t exist, but either way he had a keen, almost eerie, sense for when Caroline needed him.

“Caroline?” he asked. Never “hello?” Always her name.

She was sitting forward in her swivel chair, a green pen (she never used red for grading, having read many studies that suggested it had negative affects on a child’s psyche) firmly gripped in her right hand, her left tapping anxiously on her desk.

“I’m going to take this pen, plow it into his back, dig out his spine and then stuff it down his throat!” Her teeth were gritted, her voice low so any stray youngsters passing through the halls couldn’t overhear. Her classroom had a strict open door policy, she was always available to anyone who needed her, and not even _**he**_ could get her to bend the rules.

“That’s rather severe punishment for a third grader,” Stefan mused. “Is this the same one that asked if you were pregnant?”

Normally, this would’ve worked. Stefan’s effortless charm would’ve brought a laugh to her lips, calmed her down enough to regain some perspective. But she had skyrocketed past her boiling point and the lethal dose of anger and fear in her system had made her inconsolable.

“I saw Klaus today,” she spat. “Slithering around outside my classroom like the snake he is.”

Stefan’s voice dropped an octave lower, dark and serious. “Klaus? What is Klaus doing here?” It was unmistakable to Caroline the jealousy lingering in the inflection, in the particular way Stefan’s mouth had formed the word “Klaus”, but nevertheless, this was Stefan, and any hint of envy was overshadowed by deep concern.

“I don’t know! But he’s obviously here for something… he can’t just be dropping by to say hello… He kept popping up in my peripheral vision all day… first standing outside my door in his creepy way… then out on the playground… I nearly set the school on fire just to find an excuse to get the kids out.” Caroline took a shaky breath.

“I’m not seeing things, right? Have I totally lost my mind? I feed on a consistent schedule, is it possible maybe… I don’t know… one of the blood bags was a bad batch? Am I hallucinating?”

“Shhhhh, Caroline. If you think you saw Klaus, you saw Klaus.”

“It’s been decades since I last saw him. His feelings could’ve completely vanished for me and now he’s out to rip off my head for wronging him in some way years ago that I don’t even remember.”

“I doubt it.”

“It’s just… the kids. The way he was lurking around the kids in his creepy way. I’m not overreacting, right? I need you to tell me I’m reacting at the right level of worry and suspicion.”

“You are reacting at the right level of worry and suspicion.”

“Thank you.”

“Klaus is deceptive. Manipulative. But I remember how in love with you he was,” there was a hard edge to Stefan’s voice. “No matter how much time has passed, I don’t think he would hurt your students, knowing how it would affect you.”

Caroline sighed.

“You’re right. Just… tell me everything is going to be okay.”

“Everything is going to be fine. Whatever happens, we’ll figure it out. I promised I wouldn’t let anything happen to you, remember?”

Caroline’s lips pulled into a small smile.

“Now tell me you love me,” she said softly.

A beep indicated to her that Stefan had disconnected the call. She stared at the phone, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“I love you Caroline,” came the same familiar voice from across the room – deep, low, and soothing. Caroline turned her head to the tall, eternally handsome Salvatore she had pledged her life to so long ago. He leaned in the doorway to her classroom casually, dreamily, a smile playing at the corners of his lips, and, for a moment, the frustration and worry melted away.

He really was good at making her feel a little less crazy.


End file.
